An amputee is a person who has lost part of an extremity or limb such as a leg or arm. The extremity of the limb left after amputation is termed a residual limb or a stump. Residual limbs come in various sizes and shapes depending on the person and the amputation. New amputations may be slightly bulbous or cylindrical in shape. Older amputations may have atrophied and may become more conical shape. A residual limb may additionally or alternatively be characterized by various individual problems and configurations including the volume and shape of the stump and possible scar, skin graft, bony prominence, uneven limb volume, neuroma, pain, edema or other soft tissue configurations. Prosthetic and orthotic devices may provide enhanced mobility and/or functionality to amputees but must be secured to a residual limb to do so. Keeping and maintaining a strong connection between a residual limb and a prosthetic or orthotic device is difficult.
There is, therefore, a need for improvements in how prosthetic and orthotic devices are connected to an maintain connection with the residual limb of an amputee.